i started a war, whoops
by Gacha11Toast
Summary: Join Gacha, a 13 year old,supernatural Kitsune, on a journey to get someone he likes to like him back.
1. hacked my school computers to watch porn

Hi, my name is Gacha, and i have no clue how to explain what the f*ck is happening to me (no, I am not going through puberty lol)

Ok, so ummm idk how to say this, so i'm just gonna say...I did something stupid and then woke up the next day with like 999 different superpowers like all the knowledge of the universe.

So what's new with u?

sooo to explain whats happening to me and y, i need to tell u about me in the past (no, i am not a ghost thats here to teach Mr Scrooge to be a nice old man)

So, where do i start?Umm alright so i kinda had superpowers from the start, but i only told my VERY close friends, Dawn, an insane,voices-in-her-head freak that is also gender fluid, and my OTHER friend that requested i dont tell you about yet, (idk y lol)

So, Dawn is my best friend but she is kind of...weird, LIKE ME!!!...but different and hard to explain. She tells me stuff...but she's a little bit of a secret-keeper, i dont really mind tho because i think i keep more secrets than she does (which says **ALOT**, cuz she keeps sooo many secrets)

She is usually in a good mood, **BUT **if you get her on a bad day, then yur screwed as f*ck!!! Like one time, i asked her for an eraser in class and she tried to kick me! (she has long legs, so she got me good, you know what i mean.)

Anyways, I told Dawn about my powers AGES ago but i always do cool tricks when she asks me to. Like last week when she asked me to spawn in some manga for her to read.

So first i have to tell you that in my dimension we have races, not like black and

white, but like elves, dwarves,the čñœrgən,(pronounced, Cnoregean) and weird Kitsune No Hitobito (fox **P****eople**)

P.S. Dawn is a Kitsune hito (fox **Person**)

In my dimension we also have certain jobs for these races, the elves hunt, the dwarves fight, the čñœrgən are the government and the Kitsune No Hitobito gather food and do most of the other work, including some of the jobs of other races.

P.S.I am **also** a Kitsune Hito.

Enough with the species and jobs, my story.

Sooo i was born in 2006 on the 30th of April. I remember **EVERYTHING **from my birth and childhood, i even remember what being in a womb feels like.(very slimy and dark.)

I got **really **smart **really** quickly, and by the time i was three, i had made a company selling computers and smart devices.

When I was 10, my parents took over the company so that i could go to school. I then got kicked out of 19 different schools for making all of the teachers cry and hacking the computers to watch porn.

Now i am 16, and this is when my story starts.


	2. uhoh, my arm

So last monday, I was in the middle of my 20th school's first day when...My friend Dawn shows up.

I asked her why she was here, since she was supposed to be in my last school pissing off all the teachers for me.

She told me that she had been kicked out for spraypainting things that would get demonotised on youtube all over the teachers car.

I had a little Ron Weasley giggle to myself before she changed the conversation to my powers to see anything new, I told her that I gained the ability of

"spectation" (I always name my powers)

So basically it lets my soul thingy float out of my body to wherever I want (kinda like spectator in a videogame, except i can still control my body

Dawn then said I could cheat on tests by "spectating" the answer sheets.

Then Dawn asked for a pack of gum.

Oh, my friend said they were ready for me to tell you their name, It's Sam, Otherwise known as one of Dawns split personalities,

(She has ALOT of them but thats the only one with a name)

But I usually just call them both Dawn cuz its easy and they dont really mind.

So, an explanation on Sam would be the **exact** opposite of Dawn but still completely insane.

So, I was relaxing next to Dawn in the school yard behind the corner when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, **SHWOOM****!!! **

I look around to see what happened, but see nothing and go back to my contraband pack

of salt and vineger crisps.(not allowed in school, duuh)

Thats when I see Dawns face, now, i should tell you, Dawn doesnt get digusted by anything, but i see a look of DISGUST on her face, and shes looking at my shoulder.

I look down at my shoulder, and see **RED**.

I cant feel pain, so apparently my arm had imploded in on itself randomly, and took half of my shoulder with it.

Now, i should also say 3 things.

1: I dont break easily because im not really human, and, lets face it, humans are badly designed.

2: i have **NEVER **imploded before, ever.

3: The **ONE **ability i dont have yet, is healing, although i cant die, i cant heal,im not feckin deadpool

And, to be honest, i didnt know what to do, because, even though im not human,i **BLEED**, and i bleed alot. Its not like i could walk in to school with no arm or shoulder and ask for a band-aid.

But, im kind of lucky that kitsune are good with bad situations.

(they had to evolve to be good in bad situations, because for 3521 years, they were really clumsy.)

Dawn has a backpack which was enchanted by the old generation.

(A species from thousands of years ago, able to do magic,wiped out by the species with the hard to say name)

She can imagine anything, and pull it out of the bag, but there was a problem, shes not allowed to have it in school because the pricipal is one of the hard-to-say-names, and they **HATE **magic or enchanted things unless they benifit them.

So all I have to do is get through the school day,go all the way to her house, get to her room without her mom seeing and get bandaged up.not too hard,** right?**

P.S. no i cant just spawn a bandage, i tried it but my powers are having a rest day because i used them too much.**WHOOPS!!!**


End file.
